


Kiss It Better

by kurooos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shance Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurooos/pseuds/kurooos
Summary: If there was one thing Lance was more afraid of hearing than "Cargo Pilot" spat at him, it was "I don't love you."But he was loved so much more than he could realize.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shance week Day 3: Confidence/Insecurity  
> Yes! Yes! Yes! Hell yeah!

Lance had plenty of dreams, about his family and laughing and swimming at the beach. But he also had dreams about himself and Shiro, alone together in a small home on the water, waking up as the sun rose.

Those were the best dreams, waking up living with Shiro happily and peacefully. He would roll over in their king-sized bed, fluffy white sheets and comforter around the two safely. The ocean breeze would creep into their open bay doors and bring with it the salt and warm air.

Lance would hum when an arm came around him and pulled, snuggling Lance into Shiro where he could press reverent kisses along Shiro's sunburnt shoulders from where he had forgotten to reapply sunscreen. He would get a happy smile in return, chin dipping down to try and steal a kiss and missing. Lance would laugh and turn his head to press their lips together.

Shiro tasted like home, he tasted like how the peaceful wind felt over his neck, how the light fell into the room and broke into hazy shapes. It was something Lance never wanted to stop. Even if Shiro was half asleep and mumbling 'good morning's and other nonsense about coffee to Lance.

Lance wiggled his way up onto Shiro, having to enact some effort in moving him onto his back. When he sat up on Shiro's hips, thick white blankets pooled around his hips, he peered down at the slow opening eyes. The same eyes that were dark and unfocused with sleep, the same eyes that appreciatively looked over Lance's naked body and paused between his legs.

Lance smiled and gave his hips a slow roll, hands rubbing firmly against Shiro's chest and into the firm muscle. "Wakey wakey. It's shower time Mr. Sandman."

Lance wanted to melt into Shiro when warm hands came onto his hips and squeezed tiredly. Shiro smiled, shut his eyes, and Lance watched him fall back asleep.

"Oh no you don't." He growled, trying to untangle his comfortable self from the blankets so he could drag Shiro out of bed. Well, he had planned to do that. Suddenly he was losing his placement on the bed and the air left his lungs in a gasp. His eyes shut out of instinct of falling, grunting when his back hit the bed, the weight now on top of him making Lance sink into the fluffed bed.

His nerves stirred and his brain cheered: "yay lazy morning sex" but when he opened his eyes he barely had time to yelp and turn his head to the side and hunch his shoulders. Shiro blew the wettest, loudest raspberry into his neck anyway, making Lance screech and squirm to get out from under him.

"S rude to wake people after intense parties, Lance." Shiro rumbled and Lance could feel the vibrations of it in Shiro's chest. He made a noise of protest, tapering off into another screech as fingers found their way to his ribs.

"Shiro! No no no! Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He gasped, feet kicking and yanking all the blankets off the bed. They had to clean them anyway, they crawled right into bed after skinny dipping on the beach. That probably wasn't the best idea but hey, they could afford to do dumb things, like get sand all in their bed.

The tormenting fingers finally spared him in favor for grabbing his hands and lacing their fingers together. The back of Lance's hands sunk into the pillows they were pressed to and he arched his chest, whining.

"We really do have to shower. I have sand between my ass cheeks and it's not that great."

"That's your fault for playing in the sand after we got out of the water."

"No, that is your fault for preventing us from showering last night. Your mouth is an evil tempter."

Shiro smiled, looking proud of himself at Lance's accusation. He gave Lances hands a little squeeze before sitting back up on his knees. Oh god he was beautiful. Lance bit his lip, watching Shiro's hands move down his own body slow. Heat bloomed in his stomach and face when Shiro wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock which was hard and standing proud. Lance swallowed, tore his eyes away and tried to roll.

"Nope. Shower first. I want to be sand free."

"It'll be good."

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks" Lance narrowed his eyes, causing Shiro to drop his hand and laugh. "Get up. I want to shower and wash these sheets."

Shiro pouted at him but fell to the side anyway, sighing heavy when he landed. Lance literally watched sand bounce around from the impact and he shuddered, crawling out of bed and wasting no time in padding to the bathroom.

"You mom's called like eight times!" Shiro suddenly said, voice a little muffled. Lance turned the water on for the shower and scratched his head, sand falling loose from it. "Uh, send her a text or something saying I can talk in an hour or so."

The water warmed up quickly and he idly poked his head around the corner to see what Shiro was doing.

The man was laid on his back in bed, Lance's phone arm’s length above him with both hands holding it, thumbs moving quickly. Lance should have been fine with that, all cool just Shiro being lazy in the morning now get to showering, but he looked down anyway.

He never grew tired of looking at Shiro, especially his cock, now soft and innocent against Shiro's leg. The leg that just bent up, bracing a foot on the bed and jostling Shiro's cock onto his hip. Lance unconsciously licked his lips and was startled when he heard a gentle cough. Shiro caught him staring, a sly smile now on his face.

Lance simply scrambled back and stepped into the shower, shutting the glass door to encase him and keep the steam inside. He blushed hearing Shiro laugh outside in the bedroom. Lance kept to himself, shampooing his hair and washing his body off. He wasn't surprised that Shiro came in after him. He wasn't surprised that he joined him in the shower. Lance kept his bottle of body wash out like a knife, pointed at Shiro.

"You stay back you filthy man."

Shiro snorted, easily taking the body wash away and advancing on Lance.

He said, "My own boyfriend calling me filthy when he was the one waking me up with kisses. And now he won't even let me touch. Real hypocritical."

The water suddenly became cold. Lance laughed nervously at Shiro's tone, serious and dark.

"You know I'm just playing around right?"

"That's all you ever do. Just play around like a kid."

Shiro shoved his hand against Lance's shoulder and his breath stopped. He didn't understand what has happening, why Shiro was so aggressively being like this.

"Can you take anything seriously? Is everything just a fun game to you? Even after we saved the universe you haven't changed in the slightest."

"Shiro-"

"What's wrong with you, Lance? Can't you understand? Are you really that stupid?"

"Stop." He pleaded, tears already welling up in his eyes. The water sprayed down on himself and Shiro, cold and heavy. The lights in the bathroom had gone out, leaving Shiro and Lance under the single shower light.

"I shouldn't have expected anything more from you. It's amazing that we even saved the universe with you on our team. You always fucked up anyway, big or small."

The tears came freely now, Lance backed into the corner, away from Shiro, away from the cold, away from the words.

"Keith was right, you were just a cargo pilot that got lucky. You were a burden on our team."

"That isn't true!" Lance's voice broke, quiet sobs making his lip tremble. The water had stopped, the cold had gone away too. Lance hadn't noticed both of them now clothed, in their paladin armor, in the control room of the Castle of Lions. Lance stood by the window, back to the expanse of space and stars. Shiro towered over him, looking disappointed and disgusted.

"I can't believe I thought I loved you."

Lance suddenly shot up in bed, tears running down his face and unable to breathe. He looked around, missing the calm blue clock that told him it was 3am, missing the mess of his and Shiro's clothes on the floor. He saw Shiro next to him, sat up and looking worried.

"Lance?"

Oh god. His voice. Concern and worry laced heavily in that one word. Lance brought his hands to his face, shaking his head.

Warm arms came around his shoulders, pulling him close. Shiro pressed kisses over his head, his temples, while he gently rocked them.

"It's okay. I'm right here. You're okay, Lance."

Lance moved his hands away, realizing how shaken up he was over the dream. He put his arms around Shiro's neck and hugged him, sobbing a small, "I'm sorry. I love you."

"Shh. It's okay." Was all he got in response, "I love you."

"Shiro." Lance barely choked out, clinging to the hope that he wouldn't wake up from this. He was going to be okay. He would get over this and then tomorrow it would have never happened. Yeah. Good.

He fell asleep in Shiro's arms without meaning to, head cradled on the man's shoulder and body pressed close. He was loved, he knew he was loved. There were just times he didn't think that.

Shiro would always fix that right away, and he promised himself that as he rubbed brown hair away from his boyfriend's forehead, pressing a kiss to the skin there.

"I love you, Lance."


End file.
